La importancia de llamarse Kuchiki
by Lorelai-K
Summary: Pequeña historia, donde el título lo dice todo. Soy horrible para estas cosas.


**La importancia de llamarse Kuchiki. **

-Rukia.

-¿Sí Renji? –Dijo mientras miraba el reloj de la cafetería donde estaban sentados, y mecía al pequeño niño pelirrojo que tenía en brazos. Tenía apenas un año y medio, pero aún seguía prefiriendo dormir en brazos de su madre antes que una silleta.

-¿Crees que hubiera cambiado mucho las cosas si no hubieses sido adoptada por el clan Kuchiki? –Preguntó mientras daba vueltas a una taza de café, después de vivir tanto tiempo en el mundo humano, había terminado por ser su bebida favorita.

-¿A que viene ahora eso? Pasó hace tanto tiempo… -En cambio, Rukia, prefería el zumo antes que cualquier otra bebida, le traía buenos recuerdos, de tiempos que ya no volverían.- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas ahora? Justo hoy que vamos a ver a mi nii-sama.

-Por eso mismo. –El muchacho de pelo largo y rojo sonrió mirando al niño, que dormía plácidamente con su mano enganchada al collar que llevaba Rukia. Era la viva imagen de su padre.- Tengo curiosidad. –Aparentemente estaba muy contento.

-Imagino que hubiese cambiado muy poco. –Ella también miró al niño que tenía en brazos. Su vida había cambiado muchísimo desde que nació.- Bueno mi nii-sama hubiese tenido menos problemas. –Ambos se rieron. Cuando el pequeño se dormía era difícil despertarlo con una simple risa.

-Si, lo pasó muy mal cuando se enteró que te quedabas aquí. Y luego tuvo que apelar por el niño ante la Cámara de los 46, sino fuese por él no se que hubiese pasado.

-Yo tampoco Renji, pero me alegra que venga hoy, -miró al pequeño- ni tan siquiera conoce a su tío, pero aún así le debe la vida.

-No dudes que Ichigo y yo no hubiésemos dejado que te ocurriera nada, ni a ti, ni al niño.

-Lo se, lo se. –Volvió a mirar el reloj.- Cuanto tardan, ¿no?

-¿Estás nerviosa?

-Un poco, hace tanto tiempo que no veo a mi nii-sama. No se si al final llegó aceptar del todo… -Titubeó.- No lo se.

-Ya, me hubiese gustado acompañar a Ichigo. Pero creo que hubiese sido peor. Dudo mucho que me hubiesen escuchado, por muy Teniente que fuera en ese momento… Siempre me miraban como el chico del Rukongai, y ahora, que ni tan siquiera tengo rango… -Miró hacia el suelo, le había costado mucho aceptar esa situación, pero había tomado su decisión, al igual que Rukia, y ahora no se iba arrepentir.

-Ichigo nos habrá defendido bien.

-Confías plenamente en él. –Era absurdo preguntar eso.- Yo no tanto.

-Él nunca me ha fallado, Renji. –Sonrió.- Además…

-¿Quién nunca te ha fallado? –Preguntó un chico pelirrojo alto, con el pelo corto y despeinado, que venía acompañado de un hombre alto de pelo largo negro que no paraba de mirar al bebe.

-Tú… ton… -Recordó que tenía al niño en brazos, ya que al escuchar la voz de su padre se despertó inmediatamente y empezó a revolverse alzando las manos para que lo cogiera.

-¡Ven aquí pequeño! –Ichigo cogió al niño, que se abrazó a él fuertemente, estaba un par de días sin verlo, pero le había echado mucho de menos.- Byakuya, este es Kurosaki Taro. –El pequeño se le quedó mirando y sólo pudo sonreír, estaba contento.

-Byakuya-nii-sama. –Rukia estaba realmente contenta, pero aún así no perdía las maneras delante de su hermano.- Tenía ganas de que lo conocieras.

-Rukia –Contestó y acto seguido miró al pelirrojo que una vez fue su Teniente- Renji. –Y todos se sentaron.

-Ey, ¿qué le has dado de comer estos días? Está más revoltoso de lo normal. –Rukia le echó a Ichigo una mirada matadora.

-¿Más revoltoso de lo normal? –Repitió con sorna la shinigami.- ¡¡Pero si es igual de nervioso que tú!! –El aludido se rió con ganas, había echado de menos picarla.

-Tranquila, tranquila. –Y la besó para tranquilizarla de verdad, mientras seguía jugando con el niño. Byakuya se preguntó qué veía su hermana en el molesto humano pelirrojo, ya que aparte de maleducado, no paraban de pelearse, nunca lo entendería, pero lo respetaba.

-¿Qué ha pasado en la Cámara de los 46? –Preguntó Renji sin más dilación.

-Todo bien, nos costó algo de trabajo convencerles de que no éramos un problema, y que podíamos ayudar. –El niño era incansable y no dejaba a Ichigo casi hablar solo quería atención y la iba a conseguir a toda costa.- ¿De verdad que no le has dado nada? –Se rió al ver la cara de Rukia.

-Nii-sama, -ignoró a Ichigo- ¿alguna novedad más?

-Si. –Miró al chico tatuado que bebía nerviosamente de una taza de café- Renji, puedes volver a tu puesto si quieres.

-¿Y volver al a Sociedad de Almas? –Su ex Capitán asintió con la cabeza.- Después de tanto tiempo… -Susurró con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Byakuya va a quedarse con nosotros unos días, así que tienes tiempo hasta que se vaya para pensarlo. –Contestó alegremente el, todavía, shinigami sustituto.

-Rukia, ¿podemos hablar a solas?

-Si, nii-sama. Paseemos. –Ambos se levantaron, pero la morena no pudo antes que susurrar al pelirrojo que tenía al niño encima.- Gracias.- Y acto seguido le besó en el pelo. El niño la miraba marchar, pero Rukia en ningún momento se fue tan lejos como para que Taro no pudiera verla con la vista, y de vez en cuando lo saludaba con la mano y el niño sonreía.

-Sigue igual que siempre. –Dijo Renji una vez se hubieron marchado. Ichigo no hacía mucho caso a nadie, ya que estaba entretenido jugando con Taro, realmente parecía un niño más.

-Si. –Contestó mientras hacía muecas al bebé.

-Aún así se le ve preocupado. –Siguió comentando Renji, ya estaba acostumbrado a tener ese tipo de conversaciones con Kurosaki, cuando estaba con el niño no solía hacerle mucho caso a nadie más, pero esta vez estaba medio en la conversación, aunque no lo pareciera era algo de agradecer.

-No se, venía medio contento. Tenía ganas de ver a Rukia, pero creo que algo que le he dicho le ha molestado. –Seguía haciendo caras al niño, mientras Renji esperaban pacientemente la contestación de su amigo.

-¿Qué demonios le has dicho Ichigo? –Abarai perdía los nervios.

-¡Esa boca! ¡Que está el niño delante!

-No hace falta que lo jures… -Susurró. Mientras giró la cabeza para ver a Kuchiki Byakuya hablando muy serio con su hermana, mientras esta miraba al suelo y ponía cara de lástima, esa cara que ponía cuando quería algo a toda costa de Ichigo, y siempre lo conseguía, pero su hermano no era Kurosaki.

-Pues creo que no le ha gustado mucho que Rukia se haya cambiado el apellido. –Y él también se giró para verlos, la escena era cómica, así que Renji e Ichigo se rieron de la situación.


End file.
